


To Satisfy The Mundies

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bluebeard is a ass, But it's true., Humor, Mundies poking into Fable stuff, Other, Out of Character, Silly little fic, This has nothing to do with the story, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some security footage had been found of his fight with Bloody Mary in the metalwork factory. Some Mundanes had heard noise from within and called the cops, they checked the footage. And now they somehow followed a trail back to the woodlands. Luckily the footage got wrecked just enough so they only saw his true form, and not his human, or humanoid form. </p>
<p>It was still hard to explain an eight foot tall wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Satisfy The Mundies

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little story I wrote one night when I was bored and slightly sleep deprived. As with most of my fics, If people want me to continue I will.

Bigby stood, arms crossed and scowling. He was NOT doing this. No matter how many times they asked him to.

Some security footage had been found of his fight with Bloody Mary in the metalwork factory. Some Mundanes had heard noise from within and called the cops, they checked the footage. And now they somehow followed a trail back to the woodlands. Luckily the footage got wrecked just enough so they only saw his true form, and not his human, or humanoid form.   
It was still hard to explain an eight foot tall wolf.

Then all the fables had looked at him and Snow for a solution. Eventually they all got fed up and began throwing ideas around. Stupid and ignorant ideas. Someone suggested they say he was an extinct species of giant wolf that they had rescued and made their pet. Pretty much everyone had actually said it was worth a try. And there he was denying the idea.

"We are not saying that." He grumbled. Snow white looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"What other options do we have Bigby?" Snow stepped closer to him and mirrored his position by crossing her arms.

"Why do we have to answer them? We could say it's a internal matter and-" The sheriff was interrupted by her.

"You pretty much tore the place apart, it is their right and responsibility to respond and find out what's going on" she explained slightly annoyed. She pulled him off to the side, to speak in private.

"Why is this so much of a problem for you?" She finally asked. He looked away and glared at the floor.

"Because it's... It's hard enough now" he mumbled. Snow didn't quite catch what he said do she stepped closer again.

"What?" Bigby sighed at her. He finally looked at her with a grimace.

"Look, Snow, I..... I get hassled alot already, some people think I've become your..." He paused for a moment " your 'lap dog' as they put it, they think I've become weak and controlled" she looked at him sadly

"If I do this, well, it's not gonna get any better, that's for sure" he sighed again, this time more softly. "But, if it helps the community....I guess I can shelve my pride for a day or so..."

Snow gave him a small grin and walked back over to everybody else, Bigby in tow. She clasped her hands and looked at them.

"Alright, we'll go with that idea." She told everyone. They all nodded, but Bluebeard stepped forward.

"Does that mean we treat him like a common dog then?" He sneered with a smirk. Bigby growled slightly and glared at him.

"Bluebeard, enough" Snow quickly ended the squabble. She put two fingers to her temple, she was getting a headache.

"I don't mean to be a pain but, eh, how exactly are you gonna explain a wolf for a pet, with no registration or tags?" Holly asked from within the crowd. Snow paused before hesitation kicked in and she turned towards Bigby wearily.

"Well, we could get tags....." She immediately regretted her suggestion. Reactions sounded immediately.

"What?! No way-" "Hahahaha oh man-" "heh treatment fit for a mutt" 

"Enough! It's the best course of action -" Aunty Greenleaf looked at Bigby sternly " whether you like it or not" 

"No! I won't wear tags like some mundy pet!" He stated firmly. Snow gave him a pleading look. As did Beauty and Beast along with some others.

"No I-" more pleading looks were all but tossed at him and he relented with a groan.

"Fine" The wolf spat out. Snow gave him a thankful nod.

"So when is this going down?" Grendel spoke up finally. 

"tomorrow"

(The next day)

Bigby and Snow were in his apartment preparing for the police. Snow had a collar, something the other was not happy about.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...." He mumbled tiredly. The pale woman in front of him just gave him a sad smile.

"It's only for a little while. You just have to go into the courtyard and pretend to be a canine" she paused and then continued "we're just lucky that this effects the witches as well, otherwise that fake courtyard may not have been cheap." Bigby simply grunted in agreement.

Suddenly a loud knocking came from the front of the apartment. Bigby walked over and opened it to see Holly.

"The cops are outside, so get down to the courtyard" she quickly gave them the go ahead and walked briskly over to and down the stairs. The sheriff nodded and made his way to the courtyard with Snow.

Once inside they looked around. The place was rather lush, surprising given the area. Snow turned towards her companion.

"You ready?" She saw him nod.

"Although you might wanna step back" he grunted. She did as suggested and stood back.

She could see him let go of all his constraint and soon he began to grow into his true form. At first she was calm about it, but all to soon she began to feel terror. She tried to calm herself but his looming form was quite menacing. He turned to her and lay down. He lowered his head , trying to be as small as possible.

"It's okay Snow, I wouldn't dream of hurting you" he softly nudged her hand on to his snout. She smiled gently at him and stroked his nose. He let out a happy noise at her touch. She giggled at his affection.

Just then two police busted through the door, making Snow jump and Bigby glare silently at them. They ran over and starred at him looking slightly terrified of him. He internally smirked at the scared scent they were producing. The woman of the two stepped up first, slowly she touched Snow's shoulder.

"It's okay miss, just step away from the beast nice and slow like" the officer tried moving her away from the midnight black wolf, but Snow shook the hand off her shoulder and stroked the Wolf's nose.

"He won't hurt you if you are kind and not afraid" the Raven haired woman looked up at Bigby's bright yellow eyes "and if you hurt anyone here he may get...angry" the officers looked unsure about it, but they begrudgingly inched closer.

Bigby moved to look at them and the woman quickly flashed her gun at him from under her jacket. He growled at her darkly at her making her cover the gun back up. Beside her, the other officer growled back at him in a way to try and be dominant. Snow saw this and winced.

A loud resounding growl echoed across the courtyard as Bigby glared at the two police officers. The Officers looked at each other before bolting to the wall and glaring themselves up against it. Bigby simply smirked.

Hey, he couldn't hurt them but they said nothing about being nice.


End file.
